What Was Once: The 8th Hunger Games
by retromother
Summary: Sequel to The War Isn't Over and Tour of a Victor. It's time for the 8th Hunger Games and problems are still rife. With Evan and Ruffes on opposing teams, Bullet still trying to sell his academies and every other tribute wanting to be famous, the 8th Hunger Games are sure to be explosive...
1. The change

___**A/N - please note this is the sequel to The War Isn't Over and Tour of A Victor (One Shot). It is an SYOT with slots still open. please PM the form in my profile. It still revolves around Evan, however the new tributes and mentors will get their own POVs too.**_

_**'Famous I don't know about. It's hard to be famous and alive. I just want to play music every day and hear someone say "Thanks, that was great, here's some money, same time tomorrow, okay?"' - Terry Pratchett**_

******Evan Lawrence - Victor District 5**

It's early morning and for the first time in months I've spent the night in district five. I'm staying at Ruffes' home of course, although the official line is that I stay with the May family. I'm sat in the gorgeous rustic kitchen, that is a far cry from the chrome impersonal space I have in the Capitol. I feel content here, yet saddened it could be a good few years before I'm released from my responsibilities and allowed to live here. When I won my games I had a lot of help from both the gamemakers and President Scarlet Snow. In return I was to sign a contract committing me to 'escort' the Captolian elite, up until my 25th birthday.

'Morning baby' Ruffes is coming down the stairs. His hair is all messy and gorgeous, his eyes just a little dopey.

'Hi you' I smile 'I hope I didn't wake you?'

'Nope. It's reaping day. I'm like clockwork on reaping day'

Reaping day. Last reaping day I saw Ruffie at the lake, just moments before he became my mentor. Just moments after I had woken up next to Donny May. Donny was also reaped that day and we eventually became good friends. Sadly only one of us could come out alive. That had to be me.

The Hunger Games brought me instant fame, wealth and power. Yet I feel like the smallest girl in the world. This year I'm to mentor the new district five tributes. I offered so Ruffie could take a break, however our good friend Bullet thought it would be a wonderful idea for districts with multiple victors to mentor other districts. Ruffes requested district 6 in honour of Jenna, the tribute who saved my life. Districts 3 and 12 are also getting mentors from district 2. I think as a gesture of goodwill for previous games.

District 1 are incredibly excited about the games. Pearl, the mentor, helped open a Bullet Academy like the one in two. Her two tributes are apparently in a fiery relationship that Pearl thinks the Capitol will love, given the reaction to my 'relationship' with Donny last year. I saw them sparring. Emerald is stunning, with beautiful red hair. Shine is a typical heartthrob, muscular and tanned. Very district one.

I agree with Bullet that district five also need an academy, however Ruffes is completely against the idea. I would never go ahead with opening one without his full support. Ruffes and I have, well, different attitudes to the Games. He hates everything about them, but I've seen the doors they open for people like me. I've seen sights I never imagined before, socialised with wonderful creative people and have more money than I'll ever need. Ruffes just sees me as Capitol property. He worries about my soul.

I haven't been to any of the 'lower' districts since my tour. I'd like to see the Dunois family again, but I'm not welcome in district 11 and thanks to districts 1 and 2, there is no way anyone gets out of that place, unless they are reaped. The Hunger Games brings fire to the hearts of the districts and right now it seems like we take it out on one another. Ruffes thinks we need to hit back at the Capitol. I'm not so sure...

'You there Ev?' I'm awoken from my daydreaming.

'What? Oh umm sorry. I was just thinking about, well...'

'Them again? Listen Evan you have to forget about that family in eleven. They are what they are. We can't help them you know.'

'They lost everything'

'Just be thankful you didn't and move on'

I keep quiet. The Dunois family are a source of contention between Ruffes and I. Ruffes worries that they are too well known as rebels and fears the link with them could destroy everything. I'm confident the President knows I would never rebel though. I love the Capitol. Why would I want to destroy it?

'So do you still think we'll get a crazy volunteer this year?' I change topic.

'Why not? All district 5 hears is how wonderful winning the Hunger Games was for our beloved Evan Lawrence. Girls want to be you, guys want to date you. Who wouldn't want to try and win your life?'

'Ugh. They'd be crazy.'

'Bullet rang the other day. He's had no end of female volunteers this year. Says he still hasn't chosen his tribute. They all want to be the new you.'

'President Snow wants another me. Apparently we make her very wealthy.'

He looks at me for a split second. It reminds me of the look he gave me when Donny May announced we had slept together on the train to the Capitol. Jealousy. Ruffes hate seeing me with all those men, splashed across the cover of Panem Weekly or some other glossy magazine. He knows he can't complain though. He helped set up the franchise, in exchange for my life support in the games. He put me in debt to them.

'I need to shower' I proclaim and head upstairs. I flick on the tropical rain shower Ruffes had installed just after my games. The President wanted to honour him for his part in making me who I was and sent over a team of interior designers to do up the house. He was also given a title, 'The Honourable Ruffes Devant', although he refuses to use it, proclaiming it silly and pretentious. I step in the shower and relax in it's calming feel. I notice the fading scar on my calf. The one physical memory of the games I have left.

Meeting the new tributes will be interesting, but difficult. What if I don't get volunteers? What if they're upset or frightened? How will I be able to help them overcome fear and win? I'm not sure I know...

_**A/N – Pleeeease send me your tributes. We have plenty of slots left, including Evan's very own district!**_


	2. The fight District One

**The Reapings Of District One**

_'To wear your heart on your sleeve isn't a very good plan; you should wear it inside, where it functions best' – Margaret Thatcher_

**Pearl – Mentor District One**

It is with great pride I look about this academy. My baby. I remember last year chatting to my friend Bullet about the academy in District 2. Bullet had started it in a warehouse on the outskirts of the district. It had been a shabby training centre, but it had worked for him. The following year District 2 had their second victor, an 18 year old volunteer called Caleb. The mayor had been astonished to see how easy it was to fight back. He pumped a lot of money into the academy that year. Unfortunately for him a lad from five had the determination of kings and destroyed the arena that year. He took out his biggest threats first, District 2. Nobody expected it. The following year two fought back and had a third male victor. Kyle Joseph. They had learned that strength was important, but a good victor needs to be smart too. That's where I came in. The next year I entered those games and outwitted every last one of them. I was brilliant. When I mentored the following year I was stuck with the two most pathetic tributes. Neither had a chance. I was fuming. A young fisher girl from four won. Mags.

Then last year. Last year Bullet, Mags and I encouraged our tributes to team up. It had been a disaster. My female tribute was silly and weak. She was decapitated in the bloodbath at the Cornucopia. The four girl was killed there too. Then my boy went rogue, killed off the tributes from two and split with four. He ended up losing his life in the final three. It took a long while for Bullet to trust I hadn't been involved. When he eventually spoke to me we agreed to improve my tributes by building an academy in my district. The mayor loved the idea and plowed a ton of cash into the venture. Families paid everything they could to have their children attend. So this year District 1 is sending the best of the best into the Hunger Games.

I stand watching Emerald and Shine sparring. They both have fire within them. Emmie is 17, which is younger than I had wanted, but she is far more skilled than our other girls. Shine is a machine. He's 18 and an amazing fighter, particularly skilled with the sword. I'm a lucky mentor. Bullet won't know what hit him!

**Emerald Banks – District One**

I do wish Pearl would stop staring at us. We're ready, there's no doubt. I'm avoiding the swings Shine is throwing at me and sending jabs back. He's pissed me off this morning again, talking about the baby. Recently Shine and I had an unwanted pregnancy. I chose to terminate it. Shine's father took me to a physician in the Capitol. I had just started my training and a baby would have ruined everything. Shine was distraught and takes it out on me both in and out of training. He thinks I should have kept the baby.

When Shine told me he was also volunteering this year I was incredibly upset. Why this year? He knew it was important to me. Now we'll never be able to marry and start a family when we're ready. I often suspect he was hoping to force me to drop out, but I'm far too stubborn for that. Plus I'd hate to let Pearl down. I'm the product of her hard work in this academy. My parents paid a fortune to let me train here and Pearl certainly delivered.

'Okay, time kids' Pearl shouts. I grab a towel and wipe down my brow. Shine steps over and shakes my hand. I offer a half-smile to him before stepping out of the sparring ring and heading to the ladies changing rooms.

I step into the shower and can't help but notice how many bruises I have over my body. Some are from training of course. Most are a product of Shine's temper. Shine and I have been together for four years now. My parents pushed me into it. Shine's family have a lot of connections in the Capitol and my family were keen to benefit from them. I obliged being the loyal daughter I am. Plus I thought Shine was hot. At first he treated me like a princess, buying me gifts, taking me to the local cafe for food, inviting me to visit the Capitol with him and his dad. Sadly this only lasted five or six months. Then the temper started to show. As first it was just shouting, threats. Then the odd slap followed by a barrage of gifts and apologies. Eventually it turned into full blown punches, followed by blame and days of silence. The Hunger Games felt like an escape at first, but now I think I love him regardless. And I'm petrified of killing him.

**Shine Mackinaw – District One**

Bitch I think to myself. Emerald can be so ungrateful sometimes. I clearly went soft on her, yet she couldn't even be bothered to thank me. Well woop de doo Emerald, I will kick your ass in the arena baby.

I head off to shower and change. I plan on being District 1's first male tribute. I'll be a damn hero, more famous than that Evan bitch, richer than Bullet and far more intelligent than Pearl. I'm better than Emerald. I'm smarter. Emerald hasn't bothered studying plant life, hunting, survivalism like I have. I know that a well rounded tribute is a winning tribute. Emerald thinks being able to plow a knife in my chest if she wants makes her superwoman.

I hate her. I hate that I love her. Most of all I hate that she thinks she aborted my baby. What Emerald doesn't know is that my baby is in an artificial womb in the Capitol. My Dad knows a great doctor up there who owed him a favour. Dad's a spy, but everybody just thinks he's a top jewels dealer, Emerald included. That's all she's going to know. Bitch.

When I dress I decide to head off to the square ready for the reaping. It's way too early, but I don't care. This year the district have been informed that Emerald and myself are volunteering. No-one else is permitted to volunteer and any rogue volunteering will be disregarded. District 1 want the best of the best entering the games this year. They have that in myself. I intend to win these games and I have a plan to do so.

**Emerald Banks – District One**

I know Shine will have headed over to the square early. I can read him like a book. I pop home to see my family for the last time before reaping. I'm blessed with a large family, however big family equals big amount of pressure to be somebody. They all love Evan Lawrence and think I should be the next Evan. I don't want to be the next Evan, I want to be the first Emerald. I guess sometimes people don't think the way I do.

'How was training sweetheart?' Mom asks the second I step through the kitchen door. She's baking something and the kids are running around her feet like little crazy monkeys.

'Fine' I reply quietly. I refuse to tell her the truth about Shine. She'd only try and excuse him. The last thing I want to hear right now is excuses for Shine's appaling temper.

I kiss the kids and nod to Dad, who is reading the District One newspaper 'The One'. It's mainly full of tripe about Capitol development, however today I see Pearl is front page news, talking about how the Academy will change the face of the Hunger Games. I hope she's right. For my sake! I pop upstairs to change into my reaping outfit, a simple blue lace dress. Shine has been told to wear a matching suit, but I'm fairly sure he'll be an asshole and wear his jeans and hoody. Pearl will be pissed, but she'll forgive him. She thinks the boy is an angel and can do no wrong.

Once I'm ready I head downstairs to say farewell to the family. I open the door and..

'SURPRISE!'

Congratulations banners adorn the kitchen which is full of my friends and family smiling. Being the first District 1 female Academy graduate is a huge deal and they are all incredibly proud of me.

'We just wanted to wish you the very best in the Games' Dad says giving me a big bear hug. For the first time in ages I feel close to him. It's nice.

We all sit for half an hour chatting about the Games, Shine, what my costume might be in the Chariot rides. I'm getting more and more excited by the second. Yet for a moment that sudden cold feeling of fear strikes me. It's kill or be killed in that arena. Survival of the fittest. Do I really have what it takes?

Eventually it's time to head off. I kiss my family and friends as I go off to be signed in. I try and find Shine, but he's lost in the crowds. I see Pearl stood on the stage with Juicy V'Lait our escort. Juicy is wearing lime green wedge shoes this year with an all black dress, make-up and wig ensemble. It actually looks pretty hot. She's one of the better put together escorts. Some of them are awful and gaudy looking.

**Shine Mackinaw – District One**

The mayor walks onto the stage, in his usual regal attire. He's a trumped up old git in my opinion, always covered in gold and jewels like he's some old King or something. He introduces Juicy who steps up excitedly.

'Ladies and gentlemen, Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour. I'd like to take this moment to congratulate District 1 for embracing the games and opening a Bullet Daniels Training Academy. This would not have happened without your wonderful victor and mentor – Pearl!' and with that Pearl steps onto the stage to a round of applause. Pearl is the pride of District 1. A victor, a business woman and a mentor, she's everything our district stands for – success. Juicy steps forward again and shows the Treaty of Treason film.

'Given that we have two pre selected volunteers from your academy, I shall hand over to Pearl to announce District 1's first male and female Academy trained tributes.' This is it. Our big moment.

'Thank you Juicy.' Pearl steps forward. 'I'd like to start by introducing our female tribute. The top kniveswoman in the academy, with the looks to match – Emerald Banks'

Applause as Emerald steps onto the stage, her vibrant red hair blowing in the breeze. She's hot, I'll give her that.

'And our male tribute, a master swordsman, strong, skillful and well versed in survivalism, I give you Shine Mackinaw' That's my cue. I step up onto the stage waving at my audience. Pearl is throwing me pissed off looks, namely due to my lack of blue suit. I give Pearl a kiss on the cheek and shake Emerald's hand. Em smiles at me warmly and I forget about all the tension between us for a moment. This is it. This is the year District 1 own the Hunger Games.

_**A/N – Another note to remind you I still have slots left. Including my uber-important careers! PM me the form in my profile please!**_


	3. The peace District Four

_'Water is fluid, soft and yielding. But water will wear away rock, which is rigid and cannot yield. As a rule, whatever is fluid, soft and yielding will overcome whatever is rigid and hard. This is another paradox: what is soft is strong' – Lao-tsu_

**Mags – Mentor District Four**

They call me a victor. That I am. Yet how can a victor suffer so much loss? My mind. My soul. My integrity. When I was reaped for the Hunger Games I feared nothing, nobody. I had the wits to fight off them all and I did it. I did it without fear. Yet each day since that fanfare declared my victory, I fall deeper and deeper into a pit of fear and despair. For I am no longer wee Mags, that cute little sea urchin. I am Mags, destroyer of life, human dignity, harmony. I have an evil soul.

Last year I mentored tributes for the first time. I foolishly agreed to them joining an alliance. They used me. They used my tributes. And I lost them. I cannot agree to these terms again. Survival is all we have. Yet as I concern myself with the survival of others, I forget to take care of my own survival. Survival in a world of cruelty, destruction and control. Survival where we are kept under a guise of safety, that mythical concept we never see.

I have to get out of my home. Even filling it with the world I love, it still reminds me of the cold callous world I live in. A cruel world full of war, famine and torture. A world in which Evan Lawrence is glorified for taking on another persona, hurting her true love and destroying her very being. I can only give up on the Hunger Games. Take to the bottle. Soothe my troubles and hope they disappear.

I walk down to the coast. The salty breeze fills my senses like food for the soul. I see a young girl sat at the water's edge, with the kind of contentment in her eyes I haven't felt in over two years now. I recognise her as I draw nearer. It is the young Marinee girl, Lloreali. She's a blonde whisp of a thing, who keeps away from most. I introduced her to Evan last time she came to the District and boy did the girl show her fire then. She reminds me of myself before the games. Little doll.

'Can I join you?' I ask her politely.

'Take a seat' She replies. I oblige and we sit together in silence, taking in the sea air. Little Doll knows my pain. She sees it in me and she respects it. Still I won't unburden myself to her. She isn't required to comfort my inner torment. I like her for the fact she doesn't ignore me. Treat me like the crazy little girl who sometimes talks to herself. I'm not crazy. I'm just broken. We all are from what I can tell. We all are.

**Lloreali Marinee – District Four**

Mags. I try not to pity her, but her pain is so damn raw. We sit in silence watching the waves crash down on the coast. To vocalise this moment to one another would only destroy it and right now that's the last thing I want. I think back to the last time we spoke. It was during the Victor's Tour. Evan Lawrence the victor from District 5 had come to visit and Mags introduced us. I let loose. I cannot bear what Evan has began to represent. All that is gaudy and cheap about the world we live in. Materialism, greed, inequality. If I were in Evan's position I would fight for human equality. Fight for the poorer Districts like Eleven and Twelve, where orphan children are begging on the streets and nobody seems to give a crap. There are so many Capitolians whose annual income could feed an entire district, yet charity seems to be a thing of the past for them. They are too busy paying thousands of dollars helping children kill one another in the Hunger Games.

I like Mags because she is different. She's not like Bullet or Pearl making money out of the Games with these awful training academies. Or like Evan, whoring herself out to every media publication going. Mags is kind and generous. She has helped the few District 4 families in poverty get back on their feet. Thanks to Mags we no longer have poverty or starvation in Four. Every fisherman has good equipment and we are able to feed not only the Capitol, but also ourselves. Mags pulls out a loaf of bread and breaks off half for me. I savour the salty taste of the slightly green bread. It's full of iron from the seaweed added which keeps us strong enough to work the long hours required.

I glance at my pocket-watch, a gift from my hard-working father. He, like all of my family, values respect, commitment and diligence. Traits I have inherited. Traits I am proud to be associated with. I will never expect a free meal like those awful Capitolians. I am a District 4 girl through and through. It is reaping in just over an hour I note. Age will be a huge factor this year, given that thanks to the generosity of the woman sat next to me, not one child in the district has taken tesserae. So the older kids have the most slips. I'm 16 so about in the middle. Droplet my younger sister is only thirteen, so only in twice thankfully. I couldn't bear for her to have to see the Games first hand. She's a saint. Despite not having the strength to do the labour my father and I do, she will gladly clean and cook for us. We're incredibly lucky to have her.

Suddenly Mags breaks our silence.

'You wouldn't volunteer would you?'

'Me? Never. Well unless Droplet was reaped.'

'You're a good girl. Your Pop-pop is lucky to have such an honest daughter'

'I am who he made me' I reply modestly.

Mags smiles warmly. She's a good woman and I like her.

'You think I made the right decision not building one of those Academy things?' she asks.

'I think you know you did.' I reassure her.

We sit in silence again, taking in the air, the serenity. I hope this isn't the last time I'm at peace. I hope tomorrow morning I'm sat here again, calmly watching the crashing waves, contemplating a swim, happy. Eventually we both realise it's time to leave. We walk over to the town square in silence, not wanting to acknowledge what it is that's happening.

Mags heads off to the stage, where she has to sit quietly, looking happy to be there. I go over to the registration area to sign in.

'Name' The peacekeeper demands.

'Lloreali Marinee' I reply politely. He pricks my finger to take a drop of my blood. I look into the crown and see Droplet standing in the 13 year old section smiling with her friends. Well at least she looks happy I think to myself. I wave over and she waves back. I head over to my area and see Pop-pop waiting with the other people not eligible to be reaped. I can tell he's nervous by the frownlines on his forehead. I mouth 'don't you worry' to him and he winks back. Good old Pop-pop. He cares so much about us.

The peace I experienced earlier has certainly not followed me here. I can barely hear myself think with all of the hustle and bustle going on around me. It's exhausting. I'm definitely going to need a nap later. Then perhaps spend the evening on the boat and catch tomorrow's breakfast...yes, yes that sounds like a wonderful post-reaping activity. I wish I was nearer to Pop-pop so I could discuss the plan with him, but there are far too many people in my way.

The Mayor steps up and welcomes us all. He introduces the escort, Tallulah Major. Tallulah loves this district. Her outfit is always of the marine nature. Today is no exception. She has a long turquoise wig on, a sleek dress that looks as though it's made of silver fish scales and her eyes are a turquoise colour to match. She looks stunning I'll not lie, but I can't help but think what a waste of money. That outfit probably costs more than is does to feed a family for at least a couple of months.

Tallulah goes through the motions. Introducing the boring Treaty film, talking about odds and the rest of the palava. It is unbelievably dull. I just want to get out of here and be alone. I glance at Mags who looks equally bored. And pretty unhappy too. I don't blame her.

As the reaping bowl comes out I hear commotion from the crowd.

'You people destroy lives! Who the hell do you think you are?'

Uh oh, Leena Creek. Her brother Shoal died in the first games. Every year since, she has caused a commotion during reaping or the Victor's tour. I feel for her. She became a wreck when he died. He had been the favourite to win and I think everyone had bought into the hype. Leena and her family even went to the Capitol to be interviewed. Leena talked about how Shoal was going to win with such ferocity. He died not long afterwards. It broke her heart. The family had already lost their father. Slowly Leena sank into a pit of insanity. Often we see her talking to an imaginary Shoal. Marshal, the younger Creek stepped up and took care of the family. He managed to avoid being reaped and this is the first year he has stood alongside Leena rather than in the crowds of teens. I'm so glad for him. He is a good man and deserves to live a long life free of the Games.

Marshal takes Leena by the hand and whispers calming words into her ear. She bursts into tears of pain. I glance at Mags who is hiding her own tears by now. Even Tallulah looks shook up. Poor Leena Creek. Poor Marshal Creek. Poor Shoal Creek. The Hunger Games have already destroyed so many lives in their short seven years and they will go on to destroy many more. Right now we're about to find out the next poor soul to join the long list.

Tallulah composes herself and reads out the pink slip she has pulled out of the bowl.

'District 4. You female tribute for the 8th Annual Hunger Games is...Lloreali Marinee'

Me. I'm on that list. The list of destroyed lives. The list that names not only the dead, but the victors and the families and friends of both. I wander forward slowly, breathing deeply. Let me be anywhere else but here. Let me be by the sea, on a boat or sat on a rock. Let me be with Pop-pop or Droplet or even Mags like this morning. I step onto the stage, helped by Tallulah. She kisses me on each cheek. I glance at Mags. She's unable to meet my eye. Droplet is screaming which starts off Leena again. Pop-pop is weeping at the side.

The Tallulah steps up to the microphone again, blue slip in hand.

'And the male tribute for District 4 is...'

_**A/N – And the chapter ends here! You'll find out the male tribute in due course! Please check my profile for slots and pm me the form. Your district needs you ;)**_


	4. The fame District Five

**The Reapings of District Five**

_'The whole point of being alive is to evolve into the complete person you were intended to be' – Oprah Winfrey_

**Evan Lawrence – Mentor District 5**

Ruffes' car comes to pick him up to go over to six for reapings. I'm somewhat tearful as I know we won't get to spend as much time together during the games. We've both got a lot of work on our hands and both refuse to let our tributes down. I'm really concerned I will get a volunteer this year. The last thing I need is a fame hungry kid with a death wish. Even if they do win I'm then expected to pressure them into escorting for the early part of their adult life. Since I've been home in District 5, one or two girls have asked me about my life. What it's like living in the Capitol, who I have dated, where I get my outfits. I answer them as factually as possible and move on. I'm not promotional material for volunteering. I was reaped like any other normal tribute. I just happened to have a strong mentor, a decent district partner and a flexible game-plan.

I head over to the power plant early. Our mayor holds the reapings there to show off the district's accomplishments. I never got the big deal, but he's proud of something and I respect that. Bolero has already got there and runs over to me air kissing me rapidly.

'Evan, dahhhhling' he gushes madly.

'Bolero, good to see you again. It's been too long' Bolero and I like to socialise when I'm in the Capitol, but lately we've just been way too busy. Bolero has been doing his prep for the games and I've been escorting almost daily as the Capitol awards and the Games pre-parties have been happening.

We spend a good five minutes chatting about life. Bolero has a new boyfriend who he can't stop gushing about. He's recently had surgery to lengthen his legs, so I hear all the gory details. I tell him about the awards ceremonies I've been attending and update him on how Ruffes is doing. By the time we've caught up the front of the power plant is filling with the crowds.

I look at some of the poor kids. They look so fearful and fed up. Some parents are already sobbing at the prospect of losing their child to the games. I can't help but feel for them all. I'm never going to have to take part in the Games again. I just have to mentor those who do. Bolero actually looks pretty nervous this year. I guess he knows that all eyes will be on five this year, given that we won the year prior. People will be wondering whether we will have volunteers.

Suddenly the stage lights up and the Mayor steps up to the microphone.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, please let me introduce District Five's wonderful escort Bolero Bryan and last year's victor Evan Lawrence'

Applause. So much applause. The district love me, I understand that. I just wish it weren't under these circumstances.

**Bolero Bryan – Escort for District Five**

And now it's my big moment. The world will be watching me select the possible next Evan Lawrence. Never in my dreams did I think escorting five would make me so famous. I snagged top soap actor Loui Rosta, I often appear in Panem Weekly and I got a huge payrise this year. Life is good and it's all thanks to Evan. Who would have guessed?

I step forward and speak confidently into the microphone

'Hello District 5, it's so wonderful to be back here again. Happy Hunger Games! Let's see if the odds are in our favour again this year! Can we start by watching a short film created by the Capitol for your benefit please?'

Everyone goes silent and we watch the Treaty of Treason. A weird film about patriotism and national pride. Evan smiles at me when I glance her way. It's lovely that we became such good friends. I'm glad she chose to stay nearby in the Capitol. It was the right decision for her. When the footage ends I step back up and the mayor brings out the reaping bowl.

'And now for our first tribute. Ladies first please!' I grab a slip from the bowl and read it out 'Colett Michelle'

'No – I volunteer please'

Well that's not a surprise. A female volunteer. A young girl with wavy brown hair steps forward. She's not a lot different from Evan to look at actually. Pretty, slim and wiry looking. I glance at Evan and see the look of shock and recognition in her eyes. There's no doubt Evan knows this girl.

'Hello dear.' I greet her 'Will you please introduce yourself to us?'

'Remi Barthell, nice to meet you' she replies, offering her hand out for me to shake. I take it and kiss her on the cheek too. Then I get back to the reaping and find the male tribute slip.

'Zenneth Ryon'

**Zenneth Ryon – District Five**

That's me. Zenneth. Me. Ugh. Unlike that lunatic girl I am not wanting to be the next Evan Lawrence. I have a brain. I'm thirteen, little and not up for fighting. However I understand I have no choice in the matter so I step up to the stage to meet Bolero and Remi. Bolero shakes my hand and already I see the pity in his eyes. Remi then shakes my hand avoiding my gaze. I glance at Evan, and she appears to barely realise I've been reaped. She just won't stop staring at Remi.

I see my poor father in the distance with his head in his hands. I'm his only son and pretty much all he has in the world. My mother was executed after the rebellion because she wouldn't give up the names of her accomplices. Dad and I were evicted from our home and had to move into the shanty town. We lived not far from Evan back then, although I never spoke to her. She frightened me a little, always drunk or with a strange man.

Remi and I are shunted into the power plant to wait for our car. My father comes to visit me. It has become customary to take a district token into the arena with us and Dad hands me a small ring with our District's symbol across the front.

'Take pride in where you are from son'

'I love you dad' I reply, tears in my eyes.

We embrace and he leaves. I can hear the sound of Remi and her Mom talking in the next room.

'I'm so proud of you dear, so proud. You'll be so famous darling and we can live in the Capitol like Evan does. Only you shall keep your good mother shalln't you? Not like that Evan. I hear she wouldn't even speak to her mother, poor thing. Mrs L is distraught, dear. Well, you would be, wouldn't you?'

Goodness I hope Evan isn't in as close proximity as I am. What an awful busybody.

'Mom, let me get out there and win first. Before we start talking about moving.'

Remi sounds exhausted. Well you would be having to listen to that incessant jabbering all day. I sigh to myself. At least I have a Dad who just wants me home. I'd hate to be pressured to live in the Capitol and be somebody I'm not.

**Evan Lawrence – Mentor, District 5**

Remi. I can't believe it. Remi and I partied together occasionally. There's something, well, not right about her. I just can't put my finger on it. She was wild, yet often pretty distant. Like she had this wall around her that nobody could penetrate. She's the last person I'd imagine wanting to be in the public eye. I'm almost certain this is her Mom's doing. Her Mom is one of those weird Capitol obsessives. She gets all the magazines imported by the guys who travel there on business, she pays for all the channels to be broadcast to their house and she even wears the crazy clothes and wigs that are so fashionable. Remi and her family have been known to beg for food, simply because their Mom wastes so much money on Capitol products.

I'm dying to go and speak to her, but that gossiping hag is still in there jabbering on about living in the Capitol. She hasn't got a clue. She thinks it's all glamour and parties, yet mostly it's monotonous loneliness. Finally she says farewell and her and Remi embrace. I wait five minutes and enter.

**Remi Barthell – District Five**

'Knock knock, can I come in please?' Evan steps into the room, half smiling at me. She's wondering why I'm here and I don't blame her.

'Hi' I say quietly. 'Long time no see'

'Hmm.' She murmurs. 'Why are you here Remi? You're the last person I expected to step on to that stage voluntarily. Is this your mom's doing?'

'Maybe..' I reply quietly. 'Maybe I just needed to escape. I'm not sure what I want anymore.'

I'm not lying. Or purposefully being evasive. I guess I don't really know right now. I just know as soon as the thought entered my head the words came out of my mouth, before I'd even realised. I don't care about fame. Or money. Or glamour. I just need the noises going around in my head to stop bothering me. The Games might just do that for me. At least by getting me away from the woman they all know as Mrs Crazy Capitol. We're a bunch of comic geniuses in five, I tell you.

**Evan Lawrence – District Five**

She's closing up again. Away with the fairies some say. There isn't much I can do about it now. She volunteered, they won't take that back. I just have to give her the tools to win this. And the other guy. Zenneth. Shit, I totally forgot Zenneth. I can't do that, he deserves as much of my time as Remi. I can't allow my personal feelings about this girl get in the way of being a good mentor. I wish Ruffes were with me right now. He'd know what to do with them both. I'm realising how far out of my depth I really am. It's easy promising to flit about the Capitol, dating men, appearing in magazines, living alone. The difficult part is protecting the lives of others. Poor innocent kids who haven't a clue what they're getting themselves into.

I see Remi looking at me. Almost like she expects me to share some infinite wisom with her about how she can win the games. Words that don't really exist. Not in my vocabulary anyway. A peacekeeper barges in rudely. I scowl at him.

'Time to go' he grunts at us. I see Zenneth shyly stood behind him. Poor kid – he probably thinks I don't give a damn about him. I smile over.

'Hi Zenneth. You and Remi need to follow me to the car. We shall drive over to District Six to get the train to the Capitol. We are going to ride up with Ruffes and his tributes this year. Pretty exciting huh?'

Zenneth smiles at me politely. Remi looks like she couldn't care less how we get there, nor who with. I suspect she'll be more keen when she sees the abundance of wine they have on those trains. I know I enjoyed that aspect last year. We head out of the plant and clamber into the car. Zenneth and I share polite conversation whilst Remi sits there looking deep in thought...

**Remi Barthell – District Five**

_Closer Remi. A little bit closer. That's it baby. Just...just let me touch you please. I need to touch you to make sure this is real. Remi, Remi, please. Don't make me angry Remi. You know it hurts us both when I'm angry. Be a good girl Remi. Be a good girl please..._

'NO' I yell. Evan and Zenneth stare at me. This has to stop. I can't keep seeing this. A soon as I step on that train I'm drinking these thoughts into oblivion.

_**A/N – so yeah I still need tributes. I'm going to do the reapings of those I have so far and use the new tributes in the train rides chapters to keep to story going. Plus I hate too many reaping chapters! Please PM me the form in my profile. :)**_


	5. The drama Districts Two & Seven

_'Work out your own salvation. Do not depend on others.' - Buddah_

**Noah 'Bullet' Daniels – The First Hunger Games Victor, District Two**

I'm back on this train for the eighth year running. It's a speed demon full of every luxury known to man. However, for the second time ever I have not enjoyed the ride. I've had to leave behind my new fiancee Trixie as well as my new nephew Tristan, who was born a month after the last games. Elle has taken to motherhood like a duck to water. It's wonderful seeing her nurturing side take over. She has warned me there won't be a chance in hell that Tristan will enter the Academy, but in my opinion, it's Tristan's decision to make.

Trixie has promised she will come over to the Capitol as soon as the games begin. My friend Evan has offered Trixie use of her apartment in the Capitol so it's just a case of Trixie getting time out of her work as the allocator of Peacekeepers. Basically she decides when and where the Peacekeepers go. She helped out my friend Pearl by sending extra Peacekeepers over to District Eleven, ensuring that Eleven know their place. The Hunger Games are creating a lot of animosity between the districts. One detest Eleven, Ten hate Five and Seven seem to hate everybody. Two have control, however, thanks to my Academies.

This year was difficult for me. I had way too many female volunteers wanting to go through. Evan Lawrence has fueled the desire to become famous through winning the games. The Academy was full to capacity with a ratio of 3 females to every male. Serene stood out. She has been training since her twelfth birthday. Every year she offered to volunteer and every year I told her to wait until she was eighteen. This was her year. Serene's dad also trains her at home. He started training her a couple of years prior to the age the Academy would accept her. As soon as the Games were created he wanted his daughter to win.

And then there's Ares. Well he's a character. I wasn't sure about him to be honest, but his father, well, gave me a reason to put him through. A painful reason that took over a week to go down. I spoke to Evan about him last week.

'Is he good-looking?' she asked me.

'Yeah, the girls seem to think so. He's one of these dark haired moody looking guys, you know'

'Perfect' she replied. Of course she did. President Snow wants more tributes doing what Evan does. Evan needs them to ensure she gets to retire at 25.

Evan and I became friends after she came to Two on her Victor's Tour. I mentioned I often had to go into the Capitol to talk about the Academy. She offered to take me out on the town. The Capitol love seeing Victors together. Everybody's happy. Well except maybe Ruffes. He made that bed though. He has to lie in it. I'm pretty sure I would never offer Trixie up like that. Even if it was to save her life. There are other ways.

'Bullet, can we talk now please?' It's Ares, wanting to get into things already.

'Noah please. Bullet grew up.'

'Noah. We're both not sure about this alliance. Last year the alliance killed the tributes.'

'Look, Pearl assures me it won't happen again. I haven't spoken to Mags, but I'm sure her tributes will help out again.'

'What about Five' asks Serene.

'Five won't help.' I reply. 'Five will be on everybody else's radars. We didn't use Five last year and we won't be doing it again.'

'I heard the people that come from Five have the biggest IQs out of all the districts.' mutters Ares.

'Oh Ares, that's just a silly stereotype, like all people from Three can't drive, but are good at science. It's racist' Serene replies in her patronising tone. She's smart, but she knows it. She also knows Ares isn't.

**Serene Herrow – District Two**

Goodness that Ares is stupid. Hot, but stupid. Noah has warned us against pulling an Evan and Donny, saying it's all been done before, but surely keeping it private won't hurt. Ares is going to be my personal bodyguard in these Games. I need to stay away from the dirty work until I'm forced to do it myself.

I'm still seething that Mom didn't come say farewell. Not surprised, but seething all the same. Mom barely talks to me. It's been the same since my younger sister Denna died. She had some kind of flu bug, that took her before we could raise the money to get a Capitol doctor. Mom is selfish. Losing Denna hurt us all, me included. Denna was my little protegy. I could see her following in my footsteps and winning the Games like I'm about to. Her twin Callie won't even enrol in the Academy. I love her, but seriously she's so weak. She's not inherited the Herrow spirit.

I finger the token my Dad gave me. It's a locket that belonged to my Mee Maw. She died during the rebellion. She had been plotting for years, but unfortunately when the time came her heart just gave out under the stress. It was probably a good thing. I'd hate for her to have seen the results. She had hoped for a Utopian society without the separation of districts and the Capitol ruling over us. She'd be devestated to see not only the Capitol controlling the districts, but the districts are now turning against one another based on the outcome of the games.

Noah shouts us over (Noah, I must remember to call him that. Apparently Noah is now above being called Bullet. I suspect the new fiancee has a lot to do with it). He wants us to watch the reapings with him. I pay attention to District 1 of course. The girl is way too pretty. A redhead too, which must stand out in One where they're generally blonde haired with blue eyes. The guy is more traditionally One looking. And they are clearly sleeping together. Marvellous. Their mentor seems to think the Evan/Donny technique's a winner.

**Ares Moretti – District Two**

Bored now. These reaping things suck. I stop to watch how great I look stepping onto that stage. The chick loves me I can tell. Oh yes I can tell. I don't see the point watching people being called up ready for me to kill. The chick seems to be paying attention so I'll just check in with her later. Right now I got other things to concentrate on. Like the pink haired chick they sent over from the Capitol. She's leaning forward and I can see part of her nipple. Nice. That chick is stacked. Dammit Ares, lady, not chick. I gotta stop calling them chicks. They don't like it. I don't think they like you looking at their nipple either. Must Look Away. But the chick, I mean lady, is so hot. And her nipple is showing. It's just there, calling to me. Areeees. Areeees. Look at me Ares. No no no. Stop it Ares, it's wrong.

I turn back to the TV. Maybe these reapings will distract me. It's Five. The chick volunteers. Looks cuhraaazee. The boy looks pretty sad. Poor kid. I can't understand why these districts don't train up their best like in Two. That kid will be too easy to kill. I want to get the challenges. Go for the chick instead. Any volunteer is gonna be a challenge. My my, these reapings are dull. I'm sure my district partner won't mind doing this stuff. The notes, the survival stuff, the healing. Ugh I'm starting to sound like my brothers. They didn't enter the games. Dad wasn't impressed given he paid their academy fees. They used their time at the academy to screw women, get drunk with the boys and have fun. Noah said they weren't up to standard and for once Dad agreed. I like women, no doubt, but winning the games is important so I have to make sure the chicks don't distract me too much.

'What do you think of that Seven girl Ares' Serene is asking me.

'Oh umm, what do you think?' Shit, hope this works.

'Well there's something not quite right about her you know? I think she's partially sighted. We could use that against her if she is'

Is this chick for real? Trying to find disabilities to exploit? I may want to win these games, but I want to do it with honour, fighting like with like. Not sneaking up on weaklings wanting easy kills.

'I dunno. Maybe she had the sun in her eyes.' I reply. It's the truth. I haven't a clue because I didn't watch her.

'Maybe' Serene murmurs.

Noah is now looking down the hot Capitol lady's top. Bahaha – Noah Daniels you sneaky dude! He catches my eye, blushes and looks away. Dude's engaged. Shouldn't be looking at strange nipple.

**Selena Meonas – District Seven**

'This is delicious' I gush to my escort, Gideon. We're enjoying a six course meal with sparkling water for the tributes and wine for Gideon. And Gideon likes his wine.

'Isn't it?' Gideon replies. 'So, you two, tell me all about yourselves. I love getting to know my tributes.'

'OK, umm well I'm 14 years old. I have a twin, she's called Opal, she's so cute. We live with my Mom, she's a nurse, really good to us. Umm, oh yeah, I'm blind in my left eye.'

'Oh you poor dear' Gideon exclaims.

'Hey, you get used to it. I'm able to do anything people with full vision can.'

'And Sawyer? What about you?'

'Oh, I'm not blind.' Sawyer replies.

'He means who are you?' I mutter.

'Oh, yeah, right. Well I'm 17, an apprentice carpenter and I live with my Mom, Dad and little brother. He's called Miles.'

'How old is he?' asks Gideon.

'Oh, uh, he's 15. He's cool.'

'I have a brother too' Gideon makes awkward conversation. 'He's 30 so a bit older than Miles.'

'Yeah.' Oh, this is horrific. Two people with nothing in common trying to make small talk.

**Sawyer Harrington – District Seven**

This train is killing me. I need to get outside and move, you know. The freak escort Gideon is trying to find common ground with me, but all I can think about is what a crappy day I'm having. I'm reaped for the Hunger Games and shoved on this boring train. The food is too rich and my district partner is just a kid.

I stand up and excuse myself. I need to sleep and forget about what is going on. This isn't how I expected my day to end. I had planned to head out to the forest with Miles, climb a few trees, enjoy ourselves. Instead I'm travelling to what could be the end of my life. I'm not sure I'll make it back in all honesty.

I think back to the last conversation I had with my brother;

_'Hey Sawyer, are you mad I didn't take your place?'_

_'Are you kidding me?' I reply. 'I would've been fuming if you had you idiot. I'm older than you. I need to step up to my resposibilities.'_

_'I'm sorry you have to do this.'_

_'Don't be. It's part of life.'_

A tear gathers in my eye. I miss Miles already. There is no bond like that of brothers surely. And Miles and I are as close as brothers get.

**Gideon – Escort District Seven**

Oh dear. Bonding with the tributes is not going well. This will not look good on my next appraisal. I'm not doing so well as an escort. Last year I managed to secure a total of zero dollars in sponsorship deals. I see Bolero flitting about in his fancy apartment, dating his gorgeous soap star and I'm barely able to pay the rent on my lower East side apartment. It's really not fair. I need something out of these kids. Something that will sell them to sponsors. The girl is too young for a sex scandal, but maybe the blind eye thing could gain some sympathy. The guy I could maybe get the girl vote. Or some scandal of some sort. I can tell he's more than meets the eye. I just need to bring it out of him. And soon. Before my job is on the line.

I smile at the girl. She's stuffing her face with the food put out for her. If she wins she'll need some kind of etiquette training. I can't have her eating this way. Ugh, she's whiter than white isn't she? I glance at Bing on my cellphone. Bolero is already Binging about Five's tributes. They have a volunteer who knows Evan. Well have a Noddy badge, Bolero. Juicy is Binging about her two as well. They're in love apparently. Both straight out of the new District 1 academy. Oh this sucks. What they hell can I say about my boring tributes? Unless...unless I lie. I smile to myself as I compose my Bing;

_Drama in #D7 this year. Tribute Sawyer is no stranger to killing – rumour has it he's done it many times before!_

That's right. I've just started a rumour that District 7 has a serial killer. And he's only gone and gotten reaped.


	6. The friendships

"_Anger at lies lasts forever. Anger at truth can't last." - Greg Evans_

**Tallulah – Escort District Four**

"A serial killer? Are you kidding me? How has a serial killer got into the Games?" I show Mags my tablet, that shows Gideon's message being re-bingged every five seconds. Mags just sighs, shakes her head and picks up the bottle of red wine she's been nursing since we boarded this damn train. I glance at Lloreali. The expression on her face reinforces my concern. There is something not right with Mags. It's like she's slowly giving up on life. I've no idea how to get her out of this state and by the looks of it neither does Lloreali.

"Pretty exciting though" Even the prospect of facing up to a serial killer doesn't seem to phase Kianda. The boy has positivity tattoed all over him. Don't get me wrong, he's nice, good looking and really, really funny. It's just sometimes it's not normal to be happy. Being told you're being entered into the Hunger Games with a serial killer is simply one of those times.

Gideon is an odd guy. He's terrible at his job. People find him really difficult to talk to, so his very rarely gains sponsors for his tributes. He lives alone in the Lower East Side, which is in a worse state than some of the Districts. I think he's gay, but he's never had a partner of any gender since I've worked with him, so who knows.

**Kainda Finnley – District Four**

_Dinosaur traaaain. Dinosaur traaaaain. We're gonna ride, ride, ride, ride, ride...the Dinosaur train._

I can't get that kid's TV show theme out of my head! I always wanted to ride the Dinosaur Train as a little boy. I guess this is the closest I'm gonna get. Tallulah seems to be getting real stressed about this serial killer guy. I just think it's inevitable really. We're all gonna end up serial killers if we want to win these games.

So Mags is really hogging that wine. I'm dying to get wasted, but prying that bottle out of her hand is never gonna happen. Lloreali is watching Mags like she's her Mom or something. Tallulah is on that ridiculous computer thing she has. Literally never puts it down. Not sure what that's all about, but surely there are better things for her to do, like talk to the rest of us. Apparently virtual presence is far better though.

I need my sister here. She'd talk to me. Even if it was just a bit of baby talk, at least she'd talk. She's been a mom since she was sixteen. She and I refer to ourselves as the twin black sheep. I think we were high when we came up with that one, as now, it doesn't seem all that funny. Yet when we came up with it we laughed for hours. I think maybe it's funny because we have no other siblings. So I guess Mr and Mrs Finnley are better off without kids.

I get the feeling Lloreali isn't keen on me. It's probably because of my parents. They live like the Capitol crowd and often go there for social events. Not many people get that advantage, but my parents know people. I'm surprised they didn't move there, but I suspect the rebellion had something to do with it. Mom said that the Capitol had been a very dangerous place to live before District 13 had been destroyed. Many Captolians sought refuge in the 'safe' districts like one and four. Although I bet they wish they'd not been so cautious, given I'm now off to pay the price for that rebellion. Or perhaps it's done them a favour.

"Hey Tallulah?'" I shout over. I'm pretty bored now.

"Yes?" She answers, pouting as she usually does.

"You like to party?"

"No" She answers abruptly. Well. There goes my chance with her. Looks like I'm spending tonight both sober and alone. Wonderful. I hope there are some more interesting people in the alliance. I plan to follow the footsteps of last year's tributes and join the one/two/four alliance this year. I do hope someone thinks of a catchier name for it though.

**Ruffes Devent - Mentor District Six/Victor District Five**

I'm trying to get some time alone with Evan, but the male tribute from six won't give me a moment. He has a terrible stutter, which under normal circumstances I'd cope with, but right now I'm finding infuriating.

"Ru..Ru..Ruffes? Cccc..c..can I talk to yo..yoo..you about the re.. ..."

"The reapings" I interrupt. He blushes and I feel ashamed. It's incredibly rude to finish the sentence of somebody with a stutter. It can also make them more nervous.

"Y..y..ye...yes" he replies.

"Well, I think it's obvious that both one and two have the best of the best out there. You have to watch out for them. Ten have some pretty fierce contenders again and thanks to Evan, they will more than likely have a point to prove."

He smiles and nods. Poor kid. He's so incredibly nervous. He's slender like Jenna was last year, with brown hair and eyes. What's worrying though, is he's the younger brother of Jenna's district partner Triton Shewee, whose real name was actually Abraham Macintosh. Apparently Abraham had owed Triton's father a lot of money for morphling. Abraham agreed to take Triton's place if he got reaped. He had the same agreement with a number of drug dealers. It was almost inevitable he would end up in the games. The things drugs do to people. District 6 seems to have the biggest drug problem and no one seems to know why. We just accept it.

"Any thoughts Evan?" I ask.

"Oh, umm, well there is that serial killer from Seven. Bolero is trying to investigate the background for me. He called Tallulah who is with Four and she suspects it's all crap"

"Still for now we're best to assume the worst okay people?"

The tributes all nod. I look at Blair, who looks sad. It can't be easy knowing you're about to face the same fate as your brother did last year. Especially given how horrific that turned out. Evan is trying to talk to Remi her female tribute. She knows her and has become a little obsessive about her. It's concerning me as she needs to mentor Zenneth too. Then who am I to talk? I sacrificed Donny without a thought to bring Evan home. I grab Blair.

"Blair, I want you and Zenneth to work together this year. Although Zenneth is younger than you he has the confidence you struggle with. I'm happy to work with you together as a team. You're welcome to speak with your district partner too and see if she would like to join you both." My female tribute has taken to bed early, feeling unwell.

**Blair Iagon Macintosh – District 6**

Ugh, Ruffes makes me so nervous. He's just this giant, overbearing man, who seems so impatient. He brings out my stutter. Zenneth gestures to me and we enter a separate carriage.

"He makes me nervous too" he confides in me smiling.

"I hate myself when I get like that." I reply.

"You aren't stuttering!" Zenneth exclaims, smiling.

"You make me comfortable." I smile back. It's nice to be able to speak to somebody on this level. Whilst Zenneth isn't the biggest or fiercest of guys, there is something about him that makes me feel safe. I'm so pleased Ruffes introduced us before the training began.

"Tell me all about yourself Blair. It's important we get to know one another."

"Well okay. The first thing I guess you should know is that my brother entered last years games under a false identity. Well not false per se, but as somebody else."

"Wow! Why would he do that? Why not just volunteer?"

"He was into drugs and owed a lot of people money. By going in under their kids names, he ensured they not only avoided reaping, but any future reaping too. And if by fluke he had won, the family got the house in Victor's Village."

"I'm sorry to hear that" I could tell he genuinely was.

"Dad's a blacksmith, but in hiding. He and Ma were prominent in the rebellion. This is how my brother ended up on drugs. The stress just got to him. We get harassed by Peacekeepers regularly. Ma swears this reaping was rigged. My brother had actually been reaped a couple of years before his games, but luckily a good friend of Ma's volunteered."

"Do the Peacekeepers know it was your brother in those games?"

"If they do they don't let on. They tell people he's gone into hiding with Dad. I think maybe the shame that he got away with it stops them doing anything about it. Either that or the guy he owed money to has something over them."

Zenneth smiles. I like this guy. He's small, fair with green eyes. He has this approachable look to him that I find so reassuring.

"Now you, tell me all about you"

"Well like you I'm the son of a rebel. My Mom was executed though. She wouldn't give up her accomplices. Dad and I lived not for from Evan when she was in Five. I love to read, write and occasionally smoke herbs. Nothing excessive though..." he looks worried, like I'd associate him with my brother's type.

"Of course." I reassure him.

"What's your district partner like?" he asks me. Ha! Good question...

**Darley Urey – District Six**

I've told them I'm sick. Truth is I just can't be bothered to even think right now. All it will be is that boring guy from Five talking about the reapings, who to avoid, who to team up with. Hello? I can make my own decisions thank you. Right now I just want to find some interesting people to hang out with and chat to. Sadly my district partner takes three hours to get a damn sentence out, the girl from Five keeps zoning out into some weird trance and the boy from Five has hidden away in a corner.

KNOCK KNOCK. Who the hell is that?

"Yes?"

The Five tribute pokes his head in.

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

I sigh dramatically.

"Okay. I suspect I'm having one of my migranes." I lie.

"Oh, umm, well Blair said you would be in here. My name's Zenneth. Umm, do you have windows in here?" he asks. What an odd question.

"Yeah, why?"

"Umm, well if you crank one open I have something that might help your migrane."

He reaches down into his boot and retrieves a bag of herbs. I recognise them immediately. Smoking herb. It gives you a relaxing buzz. Perfect.

"Come in" I say and Zenneth steps into the room. I gesture for him to sit down. He pulls a small pipe from his other boot, fills it with herbs and lights it with a lighter (also from his boot!)

"Those boots are like a magic bag" I exclaim.

"Hehe yeah I guess" he says as he inhales from the pipe. He hands it over to me and I inhale the soft fragrant smoke. Beautiful. Who would've guessed I'd meet my favourite person today?

We spend the next half hour smoking and talking. He tells me about his Dad and the shack he lives in, but mainly I talk about me. My sisters Nova and Pyrford, my Mom and how much work she does and about me and my life. We discuss the Games and decide I will join their alliance. I just hope they don't expect too much from me. I hope to do as little as possible in these Games. Hide out somewhere and let the others kill each other off.

Then the conversation gets more surreal. Like whether rainbows really have gold at the end of them and would we kill the goblin who guards the gold. Or is it a leprechaun? Maybe. How would the Hunger Games end if the tributes were all bunny rabbits. Would District 2 send career rabbits? Or would no one care, because they are just rabbits? Maybe Twelve would come and eat the carnage, because they're all starving. I decide I like Zenneth. He tells me he likes me too. We have a little kiss. Then I decide I need to sleep so he leaves.

My my, fancy kissing a boy today. And getting a little bit high too! I'm exhausted now, it's been so busy. Tomorrow I will definitely get up and see Zenneth again. I guess I'll have to talk to Blair too, seeing as Zenneth is keen to ally with him. I just hope I can avoid the others.

**Eustace 'Ace' Kirkpatrick – District Ten**

Well I didn't think I'd end up back in the Capitol so soon. The Hunger Games are usually my quiet season. Since Daddy died I've been working the female population of both the Capitol and some of the wealthier districts. It keeps the family going. I wonder how long it will take Evan to recognise me. I know damn well she isn't seeing those men for fun. She works just like I do. I'm wondering how much she will pay for me to keep that a secret? Maybe this is a win/win situation for my family.

I smile at Ari my district partner. She scowls back at me. I know the girl has a real axe to grind, given the horrific way Evan killed our last female tribute. It brought dishonour to our district and Ari wants to prove that Ten are more than that. Apparently I should feel the same way, but right now all I can think about is the cash cow that is Evan Lawrence.

When Daddy died we were stripped of our assets. Apparently the business was illegal, but I hear this happens often to wealthy families in the districts. It keeps all of the money in the Capitol. Takes away our power. Randall, my brother, it diabetic so his medication is frequent and expensive. Working pays for it. I'm not ashamed. I'm good looking – why not use that? Evan clearly does.

"Hey Ari? We sticking together or whut?" I shout over

"Bite me." is her response. Marvellous. I'm stuck here with the human rottweiler. It's gonna be a long ride...

**Arianya 'Ari' Faulkeston – District Ten**

I'm pissed. Royally pissed. I live like crap and to reward me they send me to the Hunger Games. With the district's man whore. He thinks he's so wonderful, strutting about with them wealthy women, whilst the rest of us work our butts off doing proper work. My dad has me working as often as possible on the ranch. I don't remember the last time I got a break. Yet most days I don't get a hot meal, 'cause all that good meat and dairy goes right off to that Capitol.

"Y'all better stop starin' _Ace_" I shout at that idiot district partner of mine. He's a dumb one. Nothing between them ears 'cept cotton candy I reckon. I ain't got time for guys like that. They just get right up my nose they do.

"Why you so angry little girl?" he shouts back. That's it. I explode;

"Y'all wanna know why? WHY? I'll damn tell ya why. I work every waking hour, at school, on mah ranch, so me and my daddy can make ends meet, yet I'm starvin' most of the time. My ma left me when I was to young to walk and my brother died of the pox. Life's handed me a grenade ain't it? And now it's pulled out the pin and stuck me in the Hunger Games with the guy whose idea of working is screwin' beautiful women in the Capitol. THAT'S WHY!"

"Screw you bitch." he yells back. "I have to do that work. We don't even have a ranch because every last damn thing we owned was taken away from us. I work for my Ma and my brother. He needs his medication. How do y'all expect me to pay for that? With the imaginary cows in our imaginary back yard?"

Huh. I didn't expect that.

"I like you, boy." I reply.

"Huh." he says "Good."

_**A/N – Hi, I still need a few more tributes to complete the set! Thanks for all the great reviews so far and all the great tributes. And apologies if some of my dialect seems wrong, I'm British so it's a bit different to what I'm used to. I don't think you'd get a Brummy or Geordie accent in the games ;)**_


	7. The knowledge

"_Liberty without learning is always in peril; learning without liberty is always in vain." - John F. Kennedy_

**Harlen Sparks – District Three**

Dana and I are sat in the waiting room of the remake centre. Apparently our style team have had a 'small setback' that may take an hour or so to sort out. By the smell coming from the rooms, someone has incorrectly mixed an ammonia based compound. Amateurs. It frustrates me that thes Captolians earn so much money, yet the most intelligent person here probably has only half the IQ of the dumbest person in Three. Speaking of Dana, she's currently flipping through a Panem Weekly left out in the waiting room. It has the face of every tribute on it, including our own.

"What? That girl from Two looks so much like me! Except I'm far prettier." she exclaims. I peer over her shoulder. The girl does look a bit like her. I couldn't comment on who was prettier though. Dana carries on looking at the photos commenting every so often. Apparently the girl from Twelve has terrible hair, the boy from two is gorgeous and the girl from Eleven definitely has fake eyes. Fake eyes? What the hell is that woman going on about?

Dana is reknowned in Three. She isn't bothered about school or knowledge. She parties, although I've no idea who with, as I've never heard of anyone partying in my district. We are a hard working, tenacious people. She's also gorgeous. And knows it. No one ever talks about it, but Dana is more beautiful than any other girl in Three. Here in the Capitol though, with tributes from other districts, Dana is not so striking. It's clear this is worrying to her.

To be honest, looks-wise I'm hardly typical of Three either. I'm well-built, reasonably good-looking and I've seen the sun a few times. That's where the differences end. In personality I'm Three through and through. I love discovering how things work and my amibition is to be an inventor like my father. Sadly these games are a pretty big obstacle at the moment.

A couple of tributes walk through the door. Dana looks the girl up and down. She's cute, but Dana won't be threatened by her. She's very 'girl next door'.

"Is there a queue or something?" the boy asks.

"Ammonia emergency" I reply and both look confused. I forget, not everybody knows about chemicals and their purposes.

"I'm Harlen and this is Dana. We're from Three" I offer.

"Tobi" the boy replies "and this is Magenta. We're from Eight. Nice to meet you both"

We shake hands rather politely. Dana accosts Magenta to ask about clothes and fashion. District Eight make it all I think, so it can't hurt. I smile politely at Tobi. He's so small, can't be any older the twelve or thirteen. I think he has less of a chance than both me and Dana sadly.

**Dana Ashbridge – District Three**

This girl is so nice. She's answering all of my questions about trends and fashion at the moment. Apparently the Capitol seem to be ordering a lot of red at the moment. Skirts are short and flared. Tops are frilly and high necked. Parasols are also very popular. I want a parasol so much now.

"Are you nervous about the games?" I ask her.

"No. I don't usually fail. I'm sure this will be no different." she replies, still beaming. How confident. I wish I had that confidence. I really want to ally with her. Someone with this confidence would be very helpful within the games surely. I'm not ready to ask yet, though. I need to bide my time, make sure my instincts are right. Suddenly the door to the side opens.

"District Three? We're ready for you" a woman in a white coverall shouts.

"See you later" I wink at Magenta then Harlen and I step in.

We're separated by a flimsy curtain and ordered to strip off and lie on the blue couches. I'm so glad there are so many people around us or I'd be tempted to have a little peek at Harlen. Despite being a massive nerd, he is incredibly hot and I'd love to see his body. We'd probably have made a good couple. Our babies would be beautiful and bright.

The remake staff start waxing me. They go after every last hair and from the sounds of Harlen, they are doing exactly the same to him! I'm really enjoying this, though, it will be great to see the finished product. An even cuter version of myself. I'm then buffed, tanned and glossed. My hair is washed and trimmed. They even add bangs which is so cute.

I dress into a robe and am taken to meet my stylist. I am so excited about meeting this person. The person who will make me a superstar. I step into the stylists office. Stood there is a guy with long black and red streaked hair. He has piercings in various places across his face and is dressed head to toe in red PVC.

"Oh, wow!" I can't help but gasp. He looks amazing.

"Hello, Dana. My name is Dane. Weird huh?"

Dane moves towards me, looking me up and down, making notes in his little pocket book.

"I wasn't expecting you to look quite so striking. My usual type from your district look like they haven't seen the sunlight in their lives."

I smile proudly. I do look after myself and the work of the remake centre has highlighted this.

"You will be easy to dress to impress. I'm going to cover you in lime green. Lime green with tiny LED lighting throughout that will spell out E=mc2."

"Ahh, the mass-energy equivalence. Nice touch." He looks shocked that I understand what he is talking about. I'm not as stupid as people think. I just don't care about physics or electronics.

**Virginia 'Ginny' Porter – District Nine**

"Ginny. Ginny. Ginny." Ugh, he's still bothering me.

"Louis. Will you just stop it now? You're driving me insane. I've no idea what will happen in there. I don't really care. I think we should focus more on what will happen in the arena don't you?"

"I guess" He looks like a wounded puppy. Louis is so eager to please, so keen to befriend me. It's as though he thinks we're on a school trip, not heading to the arena of doom. All I can think about at this current time is Bruno. I'm hoping his mother isn't having one of her episodes. Bruno lives next door to me. Our fathers were both killed in a bush fire. Bruno's mother has being insane ever since. I guess I'm lucky. I don't have a mother to go insane. She left us years ago.

Louis is still bouncing on his seat. Trust this year to be the year all the staff are behind schedule. We've already seen a few other tributes during the wait. When we got here the pair from Eight were waiting. The girl spoke a little, but I didn't warm to her. There was something not quite right about the way she spoke. She kept refering to herself and speaking as though the world revolved around her. Like the Games had been created purely to serve a purpose that was for her. The boy is tiny, only 12 her told us. His grandparents had migrated to Panem during WWVII from the United States of Asia. He is massively precious of that culture and spoke fondly of the rituals that he is already missing.

When Eight went Ten had come in. They're an interesting pair. The girl is huge. And fierce. The guy is preened. And fierce. They bickered the entire wait, yet still managed to go in before Louis and I. I look up and see another couple step into the waiting room. The guy is handsome, with a shaved head and dark skin. The girl, however, is striking. Her eyes are a vivid emerald green and her brown hair flows over her shoulders. I can't help but stare.

**Alexis Streak – District Eleven**

Hmm, the girl sat down is staring at me. I can't understand why. Maybe she saw the reapings? It's not every day a girl volunteers at 13 years old, but Jacine needed me. She would never have survived these games and I'm not allowing the Capitol to entertain themselves watching a blind girl die needlessly. The boy sat in the waiting room smiles warmly at us. I get the feeling his district partner isn't the conversationalist as immediately he's introducing himself.

"Hey. I'm Louis. District 9. Who are you two?"

"Alexis" I smile

"Seb" my partner responds "Eleven"

"Oooh, Eleven. Or Alcatraz as we like to call you"

Seb grunts. We both know how we're seen outside of the District. The more influential districts hate us and we have to suffer because of it. Peacekeepers treat us brutally and the Dunois family are victims of this tyranny. They are the most prominent rebel family in Eleven. Seb is the third to have been reaped. It's almost expected to see a Dunois in the Games. Seb's cousin Faunas was reaped for the first games, declared his love for the girl from Three and destroyed any support that family have from the people of Eleven. We don't believe in cross district relationships.

I feel sorry for Seb. He wasn't involved in the rebellion and he's never been involved with an outsider. He shouldn't be punished like this. He's refusing to speak unless forced to. I just hope I can bring him out of his shell a little before the Games begin. I want to help him to win and give his family the life they deserve.

The pair from Nine are called into their remake room. It's just me and Seb alone.

"Are you nervous about going in there?" I ask

"No" he replies. He looks around as though trying to spot somebody. "Do you think Five have been through yet?"

"I've no idea" I reply. "Why?"

"No reason" and he's silent again.

**Seb Dunois – District Eleven**

Right now all I can think about is the message my cousin wants me to give to Evan. Evan stayed with her family when on the Victor's Tour. It's imperitive I communicate with her. Alexis is trying to make small talk with me, but I can't respond. I need to concentrate on the plan. I'm a Dunois. We don't bend over for the Capitol under any circumstances. I'll die to protect my cause.

**Hester Goon – District Twelve**

Apparently we're the last pair to get to the remake centre. Sebastian's sulky manner has been an absolute pleasure to witness for the duration of the journey. He's annoyed at being reaped, yes, we all are surely, but it's the luck of the draw. My name was in that bowl plenty too and I don't moan about it.

As we get there we see a couple of tributes going into their room. Our token mentor from District Two, Kyle, tells us there was an accident earlier with some hair dye. As a result the remake teams are all behind schedule. Well I'm from Twelve, I'm used to having to wait for things.

I doubt I'll win these Games. I'm not pretty, with my frizzy auburn hair and fuzzy eyebrows, I'm not charming either and I'm certainly not strong or agile. I'm just boring old Hester Goon, the foreman's daughter from the Seam. I go pretty much unnoticed on a day to day basis from school, to home where I clean and cook with my mother.

Sebastian's life isn't much different. His Dad works on the mine too. He often helps out down there. He's average looking, moody and puny. District Twelve will not be winning the Games this year rest assured. We're skinny, hungry destitutes who just enjoy the free food before we go in. I'm just waiting for the sympathetic looks when I tell the other tributes where I come from.


	8. The bloodthirsty

"_Pain is temporary, quitting lasts forever" - Lance Armstrong_

**Emerald Banks – District One**

"Darling you'll look gorgeous I promise you." my stylist is gushing at me. She's dressed me head to toe in an emerald green silk costume for my chariot rides. A scarf is thrown around my vibrant red hair, which has been styled to flow across my shoulders, then I'm wearing a tight fitting body suit, which is also adorned with hundreds of tiny emeralds. It does look fantastic, I'll admit, although I do feel a little 'on show'. I guess that's what's expected of me.

Shine and I still haven't met all of the other tributes, however Pearl did show us the reapings. We've identified our main threats as both from two (although Pearl has assured us that they wish to ally again, despite last year's issue), the girl from five, the girl from ten and the boy from eleven. The rest look fairly uninteresting. I don't have many concerns.

I've been dying to speak to Shine, but since getting to the Capitol, we've been kept apart. The stylists want their vision to make an impact, so feel keeping us apart will give them more creative spark. It's sounds like rubbish to me. Pearl has also disappeared. When she got to the Capitol she was accosted by a Captolian. They were gesturing wildly at one another, but I couldn't make out what was being said. There's something about this place that's not quite right.

**Lloreali Marinee – District Four**

Mags is becoming more and more of a concern. The entire train journey she had nursed bottle after bottle of wine. She barely speaks to us. She's so detatched, I feel like her soul has completely left her body. Those beautiful eyes that used to light up with glee now seem dead. I've not really spoken to my district partner, Kianda, yet. I doubt we'd have anything in common. He's from one of those Captolian wannabe families, that swan about as though they are above district life. They never do their bit for the good of the community. I've never seen Kianda at the boats or grafting like most of us do. I'm not really sure what he does with himself to be honest.

I've been in this remake centre for a good hour now. I'm wearing what looks like tin foil and netting wrapped over me. It's irritating and a little humiliating for me. My stylist has run off to 'deal with something' and apparently forgotten about me. I look over to the door. Perhaps a little walk won't hurt. It will at least keep my mind occupied and stop me worrying about Mags. I open the door and peek outside. The corridor is empty. I step out. There are 24 numbered doors in the corridor. One per stylist I guess. I wander towards the end, hoping to find a door to the outside. Suddenly the door marked 10 swings open and out steps a flustered looking girl with wavy brown hair, wearing a sort of suit made of cables.

"Shit, umm, hi." she says. I smile at her.

"Hi, I'm Lloreali. District 4."

"Remi. District 5. My stylist is off somewhere, so I thought I'd make a run for it. Try and find my mentor or something."

"Ah. The famous Evan Lawrence. How does it feel being mentored by a celebrity?" I ask, only half joking.

"She's ok. A bit fussy to be honest. She doesn't like the fact I volunteered."

"Did you volunteer to get famous?" I ask cheekily.

"No. I mean, I'm not sure why I volunteered. My Mom wanted me to for sure."

"Well, good luck I guess." I smile again. "I'm glad I met you. It's nice to know not everyone entering these games is a tyrant!"

"Haha, no I guess umm..." she zones out and a look of panic crosses her face. "I'm sorry, I've gotta go."

I watch as she runs off back to her room. She seemed nice at first, but really what was that all about? Do these games make everyone crazy? Or am I just drawn to the odd ones?

"THERE YOU ARE!" Oh no. It's my stylist screeching. She grabs my arm and starts fussing about how I could've ruined my costume. I sigh. This is my life now.

**Magenta Robinson – District Eight**

I love every moment of this. The pain before the gain. Being made to look wonderful. Ready for my audience. I smile when I think about Dana. Poor gulliable Dana who thinks that a conversation about clothing makes us the best of friends. Well Dana, the better I know you, the easier you'll be to kill. Nothing stands between me and my goal. I have no mentor, a pathetic district partner and the worst stylist ever, but I'm still positive I can win this. I'm Magenta Robinson. I'm destined to win the Hunger Games.

My stylist has dressed me in a patchwork monstrosity. This can't be. I need to find a better costume. The problem is she won't leave me alone. She keeps altering the outfit.

I watch as she steps over to her computer, typing up measurements and making notes. The room is full of absolutely gorgeous dresses and outfits that would look far better on me than this thing. I look at the dressmaker's scissors beside me.

_Do it Magenta. You'll never get sponsors looking like this. You need to stand out._

I pick up the scissors and slowly step towards her. She's focussed on the screen, not even noticing me looming over her. I raise the scissors up and jam them straight through her neck. Blood squirts out everywhere. Well. That was easy. I can wear what I want now. I guess I'd better hide the body and clean up though first.

**Louis Froderick – District Nine**

All I can hear are weird banging noises next door.

"What do you think that is?" I ask my stylist.

"Oh don't worry about it. Some stylists just have their ways. I'll be gentle with you."

My stylist is this weird looking old hag who seems to be heavily flirting with me. It's making me feel awfully uncomfortable. I'm not used to this type of woman. I live a very proper lifestyle, home-schooled by my parents in a tight knit community. We stay within the community until the age of 18 when we are allowed to enter the main district for a week. We then chose whether to come back and remain in the community, or, in some cases, stay in the district living a life of sin.

That or we get reaped. And getting reaped has been weirdly exciting. I'm used to spending my days working within the community. Being self sufficient. Now I'm in the big wide world having everything done for me. Ginny is getting fed up of me I know, but it's all just so amazing.

The banging continues and I jump.

"Perhaps I should give you a massage, help relax you a little." my stylist purrs, edging towards me. I step back.

"No, please, I'm fine." I say. Unfortunately this doesn't deter her. She keeps edging towards me and I keep stepping back. I feel the door handle behind me. This is my chance. I grab the key from the lock and open the door. I shut the door behind me and lock it leaving the key in the outside. I turn to run and land smack into the red headed girl from Eight. Who appears to be pulling a laundry cart full of fabrics.

"Bother, I'm sorry." I say. "Can I help you with that?"

"Sure." she smiles at me, showing off her newly whitened teeth. "My stylist asked me to drop this into the laundry elevator. I think it's at the end of this corridor."

"Lucky for you, I know exactly where that elevator is." I smile. I had seen it earlier today. She thanks me politely and I take the cart. It weighs a ton. I'm mortified the ignorant Captolian stylist asked a young lady to do this job. Animals they are, animals.

I lug the cart down the corridor, eventually getting to the elevator. I load the cart in and push the down button. Looks like a lot of work for the poor laundry team. They will be in for a shock. I ponder what to do next. Perhaps find Ginny. See what she's wearing. It's only then I notice a blonde girl being shouted at by her stylist. Uh oh. I don't want to be in those shoes. I need to get back to my room.

**Sebastian James – District Twelve**

Well this all just sucks terribly. I can't believe I'm having to play in these ridiculous Games. My district partner is possibly the least attractive girl in the Seam. Neither of us has had a decent meal up until today. We're never going to win this. To top it off I'm dressed like my dad does for work. A miner. Helmet and all.

My stylist takes me to meet Hester. Even after a make-over she looks horrendous. Thankfully they waxed off that awful moustache she was sporting. That was an eye sore. Sadly they haven't managed to do much with the awful frizzy hair and the dodgy teeth.

"Hey Sebastian" she greets me half-heartedly. "You look...um...okay."

"Yeah, thanks Hester. You look dog awful too." I retort. Hester looks flustered, clearly not expecting such a full-on insult, but I'm fed up of trying to hide it. Kyle appears ready to give us our next order.

"Right guys. We're going to head over to the chariot stables now. You'll sit in the chariot and wave to the audience. No silly tricks please. You're District 12. Trying too hard will make you look pathetic."

He's a douchebag. Utter douchebag. You can tell he wishes he could mentor his own district, but only that Noah guy gets to mentor Two. He pretty much rules those guys now. Powerful, powerful man.

**Serene Harrow – District Two**

Ugh Ares. He's just perving over the other tributes. We've been stood waiting at these chariots for absolutely ages. Apparently there have been a number of mishaps in the remake centre today. Firstly a remake assistant incorrectly mixed some hair dye, nearly killing the District 4 guy. He went over to recovery, but apparently is fine now. Then the blonde girl from four attempted to run away and had to be 'disciplined'. The girl from Five had some kind of mental breakdown and something has royally kicked off in the laundry room. It's been cordoned off and there are peacekeepers everywhere.

Ares is staring at the girl from Eight. She's wearing the most amazing costume. It's basically a skintight red PVC bodysuit, that complements her figure perfectly, leaving nothing to the imagination. She's clocked Ares' stares, of course she has, and is fluttering her eyelashes at him. She'll have him wrapped around her little finger if I'm not careful.

I don't look sexy in my outfit. I'm basically in armour. Unflattering bronze armour. I look like a man. I'm just grateful I'm from the district that starts with the best odds. We get sponsors commited before we're even seen. Noah sends out some press release a couple of days prior to the reapings.

I see the couple from One. Our soon to be allies. They look fantastic. They are definitely the beautiful people. However, even Emerald looks put out by Miss PVC.

**Sawyer Harrington – District Seven**

Something's not right here. Peacekeepers are everywhere. Gideon isn't allowing either myself or Selena leave our rooms. He grabbed us right before we were due to go to the chariots, shoved us in the elevator and up to the Seventh floor. He's now pacing the room looking worried.

"Look are you going to tell us what's going on please?" Selena asks, frustrated. I don't blame her. We're supposed to be preparing to see the Capitol and we're closed in here with a pacing lunatic.

"This is so messed up, so messed up." Gideon mutters.

"What?" I reply. "Gideon for crying out loud just tell us why we're up here?"

"I've made a huge error in judgement." Gideon says. "I needed a story. I needed sponsors."

"What...what did you do?" I ask. I'm worried now.

Gideon looks at the floor ashamed. "I implied you were a serial killer Sawyer."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry. I mean it would've been okay had this not happened..."

"What do you mean?" Selena asks. "What the hell has happened?"

"A stylist has been stabbed and dumped in the laundry room. Sawyer is the prime suspect."

My heart goes cold for a second. Then I fill with rage and lunge at Gideon. Selena is screaming at me to stop, but I just keep going at him until he's curled up in a ball like a rodent. I sit down putting my head in my hands. What the hell am I going to do? They'll arrest me and excecute me. Either that or ensure I'm punished harshly in the Games.

"Gideon. You have to make this go away. Contact the authorities, the media and the President if you have to. Tell them you made the rumour up." Selena speaks up. "Sawyer, you and I need to act as though nothing happened. Gideon get an alibi from Sawyer's stylist immediately. We have a chariot to ride."

I look at her gratefully. This girl has more to her than I thought. I'm glad I have her on my side. She holds out my hand and I take it. Then we walk out with our heads held high.

**Gideon – Escort, District Seven**

It hurts, but sadly not as much as my pride. Perhaps if I can find out who killed this stylist I won't need to admit to lying. I'll be fired for sure, maybe even prosecuted. I can't face that. After I've contacted Sawyer's stylist for an alibi, I need to find out exactly who was assigned to that stylist. Then I'll speak to them to find out if they saw anything. Perhaps this could work in my favour. Surely finding a killer could get me promoted.

**President Scarlett Snow**

"Okay. Well it was worth a shot. Keep investigating please."

Apparently that Seven boy was with his stylist the entire time. Ugh. This should not be happening. I'm the only person who has the right to take out the complications. Not some silly tribute or, even worse, the staff.

I glance at the clock. It's fifteen minutes after the Chariot rides were supposed to begin. We haven't even got all the tributes waiting. This year is slowly becoming a disaster. Somebody will have to pay for this.

**Evan Lawrence – Mentor, District Five**

Remi keeps offering me reassuring smiles, but I know she's still not right. I feel incredibly uncomfortable. Too much is going on. That sassy little blonde has gotten into big trouble already. Rumour is she's been whipped by the peacekeepers then forced back down to ride the chariots. Her district partner looks almost green from the hair dye accident. And then there's the murder everybody is talking about. Apparently it was some stylist, but the talk is that the boy from Seven was involved.

Being back here brings back old emotions, memories of that old Wuthering Heights costume, Donny, my games. It doesn't feel like a year ago, yet at the same time it feels like forever. A tap on my shoulder brings me out of my daydream.

"Evan Lawrence?" it's the boy from Eleven. "I'm Seb. Seb Dunois. We need to talk."

"Dunois?" I reply. "You're right. We do."

_**A/N – Well so glad I got this out before tomorrow, because...it's my birthday! As a birthday gift please can you check out my profile and vote for some tributes to win. Also can you visit Dinashadow's profile and do the same?**_

_**I've also updated the blog with all of the photos suggested to me for the tributes. Have a gander- they look pretty great!**_


	9. The danger

"_That which is done out of love always takes place beyond good and evil." - Friedrich Nietzsche_

**Evan Lawrence – Mentor, District Five**

I really can't cope with watching these chariot rides. The painful memories brought back from my own event keep flooding back. Donny. Jenna. Even Niall and Deneez. I try to concentrate, at least to show solidarity with my tributes. My mind keeps wandering to Seb. I need to hear that message. We're meeting on the roof at midnight. It feels like forever.

The pair from One are dress in beautiful costumes that represent not only their district, but also their names. Emerald in a sparkling emerald green bodysuit, Shine in a mirror effect silver bodysuit. They capture the audience perfectly. Pearl not only focuses on the fighting aspect of the games, but also charm and the celebrity factor. This pair are strong contenders.

Two would get a reaction if they were dressed in bin bags, however this year they are in huge bronze suits of armour. At least they aren't peacekeepers I suppose. I can see a tiny peek of the girl Serene's face and she looks pissed. I suppose it can't be comfortable. Plus there are many really stunning girls in the pick, Serene needs to stand out if she wants to get the guy vote. Ares looks happy enough. He appears to be trying to catch a glimpse of Emerald's butt. Interesting, perhaps that's something we can exploit.

Amazingly this year, Three get a huge applause. The girl is cute, they have flashing outfits and the guy is pretty well built too. Each costume has some kind of formula lit up on the front. They both look really proud to be representing their district this way, which is kind of nice, even though I'm not sure I agree with this performance.

Four look, well, downtrodden, bless them. Mags hasn't been with us this year, the boy was victim to some hair dye malfunction and rumour is that Lloreali was brutally whipped, simply for taking a wander during her style session. It's a shame because they are a cute pair. Both are wrapped in tin foil and weird netting type stuff. Neither are waving or smiling. They just look ready to go home.

My tributes look terrible. The stylist from last year was promoted to District Two and we got some crazy visionary. He's put power cables all over them. They look lost. They still get a lot of attention being from the reigning district, but it's nothing like the reaction Donny and I received last year. Zenneth is doing his best to connect with the audience, which works in his favour. He gets a fair few Awws and Ooohs. Remi is, well, her usual odd self. The episode she had earlier seems to have affected her much more than the others we've witnessed. Poor baby.

Six are dressed as old fashion race car drivers. Both have huge helmets on and colourful jumpsuits. The look fantastic. Blair is waving furiously to the crowd, but his district partner appears to have sat down. What's wrong with her? Ruffes says she's just unbelievably lazy. He struggled to get her up this morning.

Seven are next. The boy, Sawyer just looks furious. Maybe he is a psychopath after all. The girl is holding his hand and occasionally whispering into his ear. His expression then softens slightly, but after a while angers again. Seven are both dressed as trees. Seven are generally always dressed as trees. For some reason the Capitol think it's hilarious. I must be missing something.

Then eight come out. Their stylist has done the weirdest look. The boy, Tobi I think, is in an awful patchwork suit, I guess to represent fabric. The girl is in the most revealing red PVC bodysuit. She is getting hoards of attention, whooping and whistling, and she loves it. There is a satisfied glint in her eye. I get the feeling she's one to look out for. I make a mental note to mention this to my tributes.

Nine are literally dressed in flour sacks, tied at the waist. Their stylist must seriously be having an off day. The guy is bouncing up and down like an excited puppy. The girl simply holds her head high and waves politely to the crowd. I'm struck by her elegant beauty. She seems so dignified, collected, nothing like many of the other tributes. It's as though she's from one of these strict Capitol finishing schools, not factory filled District Nine.

Next up are the noisy ranchers from Ten. Both are dressed as Cowboys, with huge hats. The girl is scary looking. Her face is screwed up, scowling at the crowd. The guy looks familiar. I can't seem to place him. He's good-looking and the crowd love this. They chant "Ace, Ace, Ace" over and over. Ace and his partner share a smile, he nudges her playfully and she finally smiles and waves at the crowd. It's hard not to like that pair. I imagine they'll get plenty of sponsorship.

Eleven come out. They are dressed as apples. It sounds strange, but it works. The girl is tiny, but her green eyes are striking. I've noticed an increase in green eyes throughout the Capitol, so it looks like she's making an impact. Seb smiles and waves, but I see the hatred in his eyes. He doesn't want to be anywhere near this place.

Finally the two from Twelve come out in their terrible mining outfits. They try to gain the attention of the audience, but honestly few people seem interested. Both are scrawny, clearly from the poorest part of Twelve. The girl has awful hair that nobody seems to have done anything with and the boy has a sulky face.

I decide not to sit through President Snow's speech. I've heard it all before. I step back inside from the balcony and find Pearl waiting for me. She looks concerned.

"Evan, Vlorence Hiresh is looking for you. He says you owe him something?" Vlorence. Shit. Vlorence is a powerful man in the Capitol. He owns a large network of 'business men' who are simply successful criminals in my eyes. Vlorence had my presence for a business meeting and meal. He got heavily drunk and I left him at the hotel. I was making no effort to wake this rancid smelling whale of a man. He makes my skin crawl.

"I owe Vlorence nothing." I reply.

"Evan, seriously, you know his reputation. What the hell are you playing at?"

"I'm fine Pearl. Just stay out of it please."

Pearl looks at me warily. I hate people worrying about me. I'm a big girl. I've fought people twice my size and won. I can cope with a bit of hassle from some fat mogul.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. I need to debrief my tributes."

I wander off to peek in at the training centre. I'm dying to see what I have to work with. I find the door and push it gently. It creaks open. I step inside and gasp at the beautiful room in front of me. Looking at it from a mentor's perspective leaves it far less intimidating. I walk over to the weapons stand and a mace immediately catches my eye. The mace had been my weapon of choice in my games. I'd never used one, it had just happened to be my nearest weapon. I soon discovered it worked with my fight or flight attitude. Everything had been spontanious for me. I pick up the mace and swing it at the nearest training dummy. The bleeding face of the district ten girl flashed before me. I drop the mace and back away. Her. Why does she haunt me so often?

It's time for me to get out of here I tell myself. I wander towards the door, when suddenly a force behind me throws me against the wall. A smell so potent hits me and I immediately recognise my captor.

"What do you want" I hiss. Vlorence Hiresh has me pressed against the wall. I attempt to squirm free, but he's not easing off.

"You owe me an Evan Special baby" he leers at me.

"I owe you nothing. You drink so much you can't move, I'm bound to piss off" Vlorence can't handle his drink. He's famous for it. So yes I admit I took advantage of this knowledge, refilling his glass as frequently as possible. And yes, by the time we got to his hotel room he passed out and I left. He's a vile man. Overweight, sweaty and unkept. I had no desire to work at getting him to wake up for the 'Evan Special' as the Capitol men like to call it.

"You did it too me. You did it on purpose." I can feel his disgusting breathe on my neck.

"I'm just a girl who likes to party Vlorence. It's hardly my fault you can't keep up" I try to spot a weapon I could grasp, but nothing is in my visibility. Panic starts to engulf me and I'm barely thinking straight.

"I'm taking what's mine" Vlorence growls. He starts to tug at my dress, trying to pull it off me. His hand is trying to get up the skirt and I hear him unzip his trousers.

"Please...don't" I gasp. This can't be happening to me. He's pulling at my underwear, but he's clumsy. I keep struggling against him. Suddenly I feel him slump into me and the back of my neck is wet. I touch it. Blood. I turn around and she's stood there holding the mace I was using minutes earlier.

"You're welcome" She says coldly.

"What have you done?" I ask, despite knowing the answer.

"Well by the looks of it I saved your ass and killed a fat guy in the process." She replies. Still calm. Still collected.

"It's Vlorence Hiresh." I gasp, feeling fearful at the prospect.

"It's an animal who likes to rape young girls." She replies bitterly.

"I can't deal with this. You need to get rid of the body."

I run from the room and jump into the nearest elevator, still covered in Vlorence's blood. Why am I here? All I want is to settle with Ruffes in my home in Five. I don't want to spend my evenings at events, or in my empty apartment. I want a husband, children, a fireplace that we roast marshmallows on. I want neighbours who talk to me, a recipe book I use myself. Safety. Independance. I thought I loved the Capitol. I thought President Snow had done me a favour. I was wrong. This place is evil. The people are evil. Ruffes is right.

When I get to my room I jump straight into the shower. It's a quarter to midnight and I need to be on the roof in fifteen minutes. I hear Zenneth wandering about. He's looking for somewhere to smoke I imagine. He thinks I don't realise what he's up to, but I'm not an idiot.

**Seb Dunois – District Eleven**

I'm pacing across the rooftop. I'm so nervous. I'm about to flick the first domino in a chain of events that could potentially change the world we live in. Evan is my key. Even is the link to the Capitol. My family knew the moment they met her that she would be their connection to the Capitol. The people they can't communicate with alone. I need to win the Games so I can support that link, however if I don't, Evan is my only chance to make a difference.

The elevator opens and she steps out. Her hair is wet and she's dressed in a violet lounge suit. She looks flustered which I put down to the anticipation of what I'm about to tell her.

"Evan. I'm going to be frank and open."

"Good." She smiles. "I've had enough sly behaviour today."

I smile back and step towards her.

"My family need your help." she raises her eyebrows at me questioningly. I carry on. "We've been contacted by a man living in District 13. You may have heard of him. Chip. He allegedly died in the first Hunger Games alongside my cousin."

Evan's eyes widen at the revelation, but I carry on. I need to get this all out before somebody finds us.

"District 13 are currently rebuilding their society. They were too powerful for the Capitol to take down. I won't go into detail, but Snow made a deal with them enabling her to overthrow Riddley so easily." I grimace at the thought. "Chip and Athea were sent to Thirteen at the end of the first games, which was why the broadcast was so confusing. Noah isn't aware. Thirteen are training their people to overthrow the Capitol. They need people on the inside, including those linked to the Games. They need your help."

"But what can I do?" Evan asks, looking confused.

"You need to change the way you work. Talk to your 'dates' more. Gather information. Secrets are more valuable than money. Talk to mentors who seem disillusioned with the Games. Mentors who will support our cause. Can you do this for me Evan? For us?"

She looks at me intently. Then her face softens into a smile and her eyes glint conspiratorily.

"You have my word."

My job here is done.

**Remi Barthell – District Five**

I can't do this. How could she leave me alone? I saved her. I saved her from going through the pain I did. Rape. The world left me that day and I just prevented Evan from losing her mind too. I need to clean up this mess before I'm overwhelmed by the experience.

_Reeeeemiiiiii. Reeeeemiiiiii. You can run, but you can't hide baby. I'm here. I'm here baby. Daddy's home. He wants his baby._

_Reeeeemiiiiii. Reeeeemiiiiii. Reeeeemiiiiii._

Escape. It's all I can tolerate.

_**A/N – OK, I'm really sorry for the difficult nature of this chapter, however I felt it was important to develop some of the characters. Please continue to vote in the poll on my profile. I'm enjoying seeing your opinions on the tributes. One very big not surprised, but a few very surprised!**_


	10. The body

"_I wish people who have trouble communicating would just shut up." - Tom Lehrer_

**Virginia 'Ginny' Porter – District Nine**

"Did you sleep well? I slept so well. The beds here are so comfortable. Don't you think Ginny? Ginny?"

"Mmmhmm" I reply softly. I'm in no mood to talk. Today is the first day of training. The head trainer has just done some awful speech about how most of us will die. Wonderful. We're all in black training suits, each with our district number on the back. Louis is as excited as ever. I refuse to ally myself with someone so very likely to get themselves and anyone around them killed. I need to find somebody I can work with. I like the look of the pair from six and the little blonde guy from five. Unfortunately they appear pretty tight knit. The girl from five is huddled with the pretty blonde girl from four. Their mentors are nowhere to be seen. The academy districts have allied, as well as the boy from four. Pretty much like last year I guess. Ten have paired, as have seven. The Eight girl and the Three girl are also stood together gossiping. Definitely a team I don't want to join. The rest seem to be playing it solo.

It is the boy from Three who stands out to me. Not just because he is a beautiful looking man, but also his expression matches my mood. Concentrated. Stern. Concerned. I stare at him, wondering if he feels like I do. Out of place here. Like I could be so much more. He catches my stare. I blush a little. He half-smiles and wanders over.

"You. You're different. I can tell." he states. I like it. He's right.

"That's because I'm not different. Not to you. We are the same." I tell him. He looks at me questioningly. He understands what I mean.

"We need to work together, don't we?" he asks. I nod. He takes my hand and leads me to the plants station. We don't speak again. We don't need to. We think the same, we act the same, we even look the same. It's like we can read each others' minds, simply by looking at one another. I'm feeling much better about these games. Then I realise. We don't even know each others' names.

**Darley Urey – District Six**

Zenneth is getting frustrated with me, I can tell. I'm trying to get him and Blair to do all the work and fill me in later. Apparently that makes me selfish. Since our little smoking session and cheeky kiss, we've kept things strictly professional. Zenneth wants us to keep a clear head for the games. He gave Ruffes his stash, who claimed he had flushed it, however I swear I smelled the fragrant smoke coming from the Mentor lounge last night. Ruffes seems stressed out today. I think it's because a couple of mentors have gone AWOL, Zenneth's included. Zenneth's partner is acting odd again. She's all pally pally with the girl from Four who got her ass whipped.

"Darley. Pay attention please." Jeez, Zenneth is like my Mom or something. I try to give off the appearance of caring about this shit, but my mind starts to wander again. I start to think about the girl in the red PVC suit. Something wasn't right about her. Last night, when I was walking to my stylist's office, I accidently walked into her room first. She was wearing the same outfit as her district partner. Then later on she had changed into this PVC number. Why did the stylist change her, but not the guy? They didn't look right.

"Darley. Come on Darley." Zenneth prompts me again. I nod and try to concentrate. This is incredibly boring. I suspect I've learned absolutely nothing today. Then suddenly I hear a scream. I turn around and see a fat dead man lying on the District One girl. Where the crap did he come from?

**Magenta Robinson – District Eight**

We were sparring with the trainers. Emerald was further ahead of me. The trainer swung at her and Emerald toppled backwards into a door. Then out of the door a body falls. Lands right on her. Well who the hell killed this guy? Because it certainly wasn't me this time.

**Arianya 'Ari' Faulkeston – District Ten**

Are y'all kiddin me? Now we got us dead bodies in this training centre? Whut in Jesus' name is goin' on? Ace glances at me. He's worried I'm sure of it. Some son of a bitch is goin' around killin' all these poor souls. An' we all know about that boy there from Seven. I need to say somethin'

"Y'all know who di' this right?"

"Hey, shut up girl." that rude thing from One shouts to me.

"I will not keep ma mouth shut. We're all standin' here like this here body is a big surprise. Whut with this serial killer they's all been talkin' about. That boy there." I point to the villian of my story. He scowls at me and his lil' blind girlfriend grabs his arm.

"You leave him out of this bitch." she yells. The rage fills me. I see Ace lookin' worried, shakin' his head. He knows. He knows whut I'll do. I storm up all in her face and start.

"Y'all say whut? I'm the bitch? You're the one all friends with that there serial killer. Ted Bundy on crack here. You betta watch it bitch. I'll cut ya. I'll cut ya so bad. I'll take you now." I pull of my rings and earrings. "Take ma rings, Ace. Take ma rings."

"Calm down sister." That guy from Eleven pipes up.

"Sista? Sista? We ain't sharin' no daddy! Y'all think you can call me sista?"

**Eustace 'Ace' Kirkpatrick – District Ten**

"Just take her down" I mutter to the Peacekeeper, who was dithering over what to do. I know she aint calmin' down anytime soon. The Peacekeeper fires a dart into her neck and she flops onto the floor with a bang.

Meanwhile the girl from One has freaked out. They've hoisted the fat guy off her, but this hasn't helped. Her boyfriend doesn't seem to care much. He's just standin' there lookin' at the big ass corpse like he never seen a dead animal before. I take a moment to look at the dead man's face and my heart sinks. It's Vlorence Hiresh. The most dangerous man in Panam. A sadististic criminal, known for his creative methods of extorting information.

Two beds are rolled in. Vlorence is hoisted onto one, and Ari another. The girl, Emerald is taken off to be checked over and cleaned up. I glance at the killer guy from Seven. He looks petrified. There ain't a chance in hell he could take on Vlorence Hiresh. And whut the hell was Vlorence doing here anyway? He ain't interested in me that's for sure. Vlorence likes the girls. Young and purty.

Then I see her. Evan.

**Alexis Streak – District Eleven**

Nobody is moving, but I'm conscious Seb and I need to get training.

"Excuse me? I appreciate this is a shock to all of us, but could we start training now? I need something to take my mind off what just happened."

I've never seen so many relieved faces at once. Clearly they were all thinking the same thing. I get that warm feeling again, the feeling I got when I volunteered. Satisfaction. Knowing I helped. I need to ascertain Seb's weaknesses. Then get him to the station that will help. Unfortunately he barely talks and I know little of what he or his family do at home.

"Seb, are you any good at first aid?" I prompt him.

"Hmm, a little. I mainly do the labouring at home. I can lift heavy blocks, tow carts that sort of thing."

"Good. So let's get over to the survival skills and start working." I grab his hand.

"Why are you so keen to help me?" he asks, quietly.

"It's what I do." I reply.

Survival skills are pretty interesting. We go through plants, poisons, self preservation and cooking. Seb is pretty nifty with bandages and we also learn CPR. The trainer looks at me like I'm crazy when I ask, but I need to know how to revive Seb, should anything hurt him.

"You really are something else Alexis." he smiles at me. I think it's the first smile I've seen from him ever.

"Please, call me Lexi. I'm proud of my district. If I can't win I need to ensure Eleven does."

He chuckles. I understand why. Not many people are proud to come from Eleven. It's the most heavily policed place in Panem. We're treated like prisoners, overworked from a young age. We may not be as destitute as parts of Twelve, but from what I gather, we have a far worse standard of life.

**Tobi Marshall – District Eight**

Magenta is off with that pretty girl from Three. Dana I think her name is. They bonded over fashion or something. She's so odd. Right from the moment she was reaped I knew something wasn't right. She rushed onto the stage like one of those volunteers from Two. She stared out at the crowd proudly. When we finally looked one another in the eyes I saw nothing. Like I was staring into the eyes of a corpse.

I've no interest in an alliance. I haven't a game plan or any tricks up my sleeve. I shall just follow my instinct like I always do. I'm twelve years old. The youngest here. I'm unlikely to win and I know it. So I'm just going to take each moment as it comes and hope for the best. And stay away from Magenta. I don't trust her and I don't believe Dana should.

I follow the pair from Eleven about. They seem to know what they are doing and I suspect they have a game plan. So far it's working, I feel pretty confident I can survive the arena if I remain hidden from other tributes. And Mutts.

With that in mind I decide focusing on camaflage is probably the most sensible thing I can do. Hide and wait. So I guess I do have a game plan after all.

**Emerald Banks – District One**

I'm not sure what's upsetting me more. The dead guy nearly crushing me to death, the fact I've lost out on half a day's training or that Shine hasn't once bothered to come see if I'm okay. The more time goes on, the more I realise all Shine cares about is Shine. Shine knows I can't kill him. He's spent the last three years showing me that he controls who I am, how I act, what I wear and where I go. He's probably enjoying this punishment that has been put upon me. He probably got off on it. I look at the stark white walls of the recovery room I've been taken to. I'm perfectly fine, but they want to keep me under observation for a few hours.

"Knock, knock."

The door opens and in walks the adorable blonde from District Four. His eyes sparkle under the bright flourescent lights and dimples appear as he smiles. A genuine smile, not the cold forced smiles Shine offers.

"Hi. I'm sorry I don't know your name." I smile back shyly.

"I'm Kianda. District Four. I came to see how you are. It must have been pretty scary back there." Wow. How nice of him. I'm not used to such genuine kindness.

"Thanks. I'm fine. It just freaked me out a little. That last thing I'd expect to happen."

"Shine sends his love." Hmm. He's lying. Probably trying to protect the alliance. Or maybe he's just a really nice guy. Without an agenda.

"You're lying." I accuse him out loud. He lowers his head sheepishly. Busted.

"Sorry. I didn't want you to feel bad."

"That's okay. I'm used to him. He's always going to look out for number one." Shit. I can feel myself welling up. Kianda has noticed and the concern registers across his face.

"You don't have to put up with this you know. I can help you put an end to it all. This is the Hunger Games we're about to play. Kill or be killed. It's you versus him when all's said and done."

"And what about you? You want to win this too." I look at him. He blushes.

"You don't need to think about me. I'll be out of the way long before it matters. We worry about the end when we get there. It's the beginning and the middle that we can plan for."

He's right. Of course he's right. Do I really want to allow Shine to rule my life, cutting it short and going on to be honoured for doing so? No. I want to see Shine suffer. Suffer the way I have for all these years.

"So tell me what I need to do." I ask. Kianda's eyes light up and he leans towards me.

**Blair Iagon Macintosh – District Six**

How my brother managed to do all of this in his state I'll have no idea. Zenneth has the three of us working all the stations getting as much work done as possible. I'll give him credit, the boy's a real grafter. Sadly I can't say the same for my district partner, who is claiming the shock of the corpse has rendered her incapable of training. She has sat out most of the training. Zenneth's district partner Remi has decided to ally with the girl from Four over us. I'm sort of pleased. She weirds me out a little bit.

"I'm fine. Can y'all let go of me now?"

Great. The loud rancher girl is back. Her district partner runs over to her, presumably to prevent her getting out of control again. The boy from Seven avoids her glare and carries on identifying plant life with his partner.

Zenneth is running through the poison identification test with great success. His score is 98.9%.

"Not good enough." he mutters and starts again. I watch him closely, trying to take in the information as he works. He's so quick, though, I miss a good chunk of it. I decide to observe the other tributes instead. Surely that could help.

The girl from One is still in recovery. By the looks of her alliance, the boy from four has been given the task of looking after her. I'm surprised her boyfriend didn't want that role. Instead he is in his element, sword fighting with his male ally from two. Both are equally brilliant swordsmen. I certainly wouldn't fancy my chances up against them. The girl from two is climbing the ropes, very quickly I might add. She barely breaks a sweat. Dana, the girl from Three is allied with Magenta from Eight. Both are at the camoflage station messing about. They don't see the boy from Eight who has successfully kept hidden against the wall for a good thirty minutes now.

Dana's district partner appears to be working with the stoic girl from Nine. They are both reading information books intently, occasionally stopping to discuss what they have read. The two odd girls from Four and Five are making huge rope nets together. The blonde is clearly the stronger of the two, but they both seem to work well together. Seven are both doing their best to remain under the radar. I'm guessing the whole serial killer accusation is pretty discomforting. The boy from Nine is following them about, trying to chat with them, but they don't appear to notice him.

The guy from Ten seems to be flitting between the mentor from Five and his district partner, who is taking her anger out on a poor dummy. I wonder what he wants with that mentor. Evan. She won last year. She doesn't look pleased with him, that's for sure. Eleven are together, doing odd things like CPR. Who's going to go out of their way to revive someone? Not me, that's for sure. Twelve are apart. Neither seems to care much, just wandering about looking at the stations. They have a mentor, but he seems to be spending more time with his own district than with them.

**Evan Lawrence – District Five**

That little shit. Some two-bit wannabe from Ten, trying to blackmail me?! Oh it's not me he needs to worry about. President Snow can take it from here.

_**A/N – Thanks for all the great feedback so far. Just wanted to explain a couple of things. Unfortunately due to the timings between mine and Dinashadow's stories, there are a couple of things that don't tie in. Mainly my victor's list. We wrote them at very similar times and as such I have Mags winning a later game and haven't got Chrys Dunois as a victor yet. Ah well – no-one's perfect eh?! Please keep voiting on the poll. I love to see who you like and who you don't like!**_


End file.
